It was now or never
by andree campbell
Summary: House and Cuddy have been dancing around their mutual attraction for years but both were too scared to make the first move. But one of them finally realized whoever made the first move would be the one in control.


It was now or never. Cuddy paused outside of House's office and gazed in at him. House didn't feel her presence yet and was focused on the oversized tennis ball he was tossing over and over against the wall, catching it with ease.

Cuddy tried to figure out what attracted her to this aging bastard. Sure he was handsome if you liked tall, lean brooding types with a wicked sense of humor and gleaming blue eyes and rugged profile. Of course, there was the thinning hair, the scowling expressions and the lack of social decorum. The lack of style pairing goofy running shoes with wrinkled shirts and a sports jacket, scruffy hair and hardly a cleanly shaved face. He must shave on Saturdays to insure he looked scruffy by Mondays, she thought.

She stood there frowning mostly at herself. What was the magnetism he had over her? Why was he so overtly fascinated with her? Was that it? House's fascination with her couldn't the basis for her attraction to him. She had to know. She had to push and see if there was something more there. If he was only interested in her because she played hard to get, she needed to expose it and immediately so. She quietly pushed the door open and stepped inside soundlessly.

"House!" House practically jumped out of his chair in surprise.

"Good God, woman!" House yelped. "What the hell!"

"Did I scare you?" Cuddy smirked flirtatiously.

"Woman, you couldn't scare me if you tried." House volleyed back. They both knew she had successfully crept up on him and startled him out of his revere.

"uh huh" Cuddy murmured as she rolled her eyes. "Well, hold on tight because I'm about to try."

A puzzled but interested look crossed House's face as did a small smile. "Oh really?"

Cuddy settled herself comfortably on the corner of his desk and peered into his eyes. He stared back. Neither said anything as they watched each other.

"Well?" House finally caved. "Are you going to scare me or what."

Cuddy tried to hide the gulp as she drew in a deep breath. House noticed. He noticed everything. She stood up. He leaned back in his chair and enjoyed letting his eyes trace her curves most obviously.

Cuddy smiled. Reaching for his shoulder, Cuddy positioned herself and sat down on his lap. The surprised look on House's face made her laugh out loud.

"You sure look scared now!" Cuddy taunted. House couldn't find a witty comeback and let his mouth open and close wordlessly. Both hands came off the armrests and slid across her back gripping her waist, unsure of whether to pull her closer.

Cuddy leaned against his chest, her breasts pressing against him. He was hers now. She brought her face dangerously close to his and taunted him wordlessly with her soft warm breath against his lips and cheek. Her mouth centimeters from his, her eyes open daring him to close the space between them.

"You love me." Cuddy said confidently. House's eyes widened in terror. "I knew it!" Cuddy continued. "What's the matter, Greg? Cat got your tongue?" She looked evilly smug and delicious at the same time.

"…_you_ love me!" House responded slowly.

"So?" Cuddy responded confidently. House's eyes widened again and a small smile glided across his lips.

"I knew it!" House said. His hands slipped across her back, one quickly came up to her neck and pulled her close forcing her mouth down onto hers. She pushed back and wouldn't let him have the kiss he wanted. She knew better than to let him win.

"No, no, no! Not so fast…." Cuddy smiled slyly at his surprised expression. "Admit it."

"Admit what?" House frowned.

"You love me." Cuddy said it plainly more as if it were a fact and not a question.

Wilson stood outside House's office his mouth hanging open, his eyes bugging out of his head. There was his boss sitting in his friend's lap practically making out. He stood transfixed and wouldn't have moved for fear of startling them. A giant smile emerged across his face as he pulled his cellphone off his belt clip and slowly brought it up to take photos. Many, many photos.

House couldn't help but respond to Cuddy. This surprisingly aggressive woman was perched languidly in his lap, his erection throbbing against his thigh, his legs felt like blazing liquid and his attention transfixed on her smoky grey-blue eyes. Cuddy's warm body melted against his, her lips tantalizingly just out of reach, her sexy silky legs crossed and laying across his tensed thigh. She had him under her spell.

"I..I…yeah, I do." House whispered quickly.

"Do what?" Cuddy teased.

"…love you," House said earnestly. Cuddy smiled widely and leaned in kissing him fully.

House moaned in pleasure as his hands roamed across her back and down to her hips and thighs. His tongue sliding across hers.

Cuddy pushed him back and pulled herself away. "Thought so." She said wickedly as she stood up quickly. House's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Wait! Get back here, you little tease!" House sprang out of his chair and grabbed her arms yanking her to him. "I gave you what you wanted, now it's your turn."

Cuddy just grinned. "Yeah, right. We both know you love me but you're nuts if you think I'm going to have sex with you in your office."

House looked defeated. "How about in your office?

"Nope!" Cuddy twisted out of his arms.

"How did you know?" House asked.

"That you love me?" Cuddy paused enjoying the way the words sounded out loud. "Oh I've known it for a while but got tired of waiting for you to say it."

House grinned. "So that's what this was all about?"

"Pretty much." Cuddy slowly edged away towards the office door. "I knew you were too scared to ever tell me without me admitting it to you first. Chicken."

House knew she was right. She had played him perfectly and had won.

"So what happens now?" House asked hopefully.

"That's up to you." Cuddy teased. "I made the first move."

"True." House admitted slowly moving towards her. "So if I grab my boss and kiss her and feel her up …she won't fire me?"

"Is that what was holding you back?" Cuddy seemed surprised.

"Nope!" House pounced and grabbed Cuddy's waist pulling her to him. House's hands roamed over her body as his mouth took hers. Cuddy felt herself relaxing in his arms and enjoying the passionate kisses.

"Sucker!" House murmured as he kissed her and pushed her against the glass door. She opened her eyes and blushed.

"You tricked me!" Cuddy protested goodnaturedly.

"You started it!"

"You should have seen the surprised look on your face when I sat on your lap!" Cuddy laughed.

"Hey, I thought I was hallucinating but then I realized you still had your clothes on."

Cuddy tried to frown but couldn't.

"So where do I put the piano?" House asked.

"What?" Cuddy looked confused.

"I'm moving in."

"Whoa, buddy. Not so fast!" Cuddy teased. "One 'I love you' does not mean you're moving in."

"Oh here we go," House mocked. "First you get me all hot and bothered, get me to admit my feelings for you and then deny me a relationship with…

"…a relationship?" Cuddy asked.

"Well, yeah. You love me, I love you. We're obviously hot for each other. What more do you want?"

"You're right." Cuddy admitted.

"I am?"

"Yes. You get to move in after two 'I love yous'." Cuddy grinned.

"You little devil. What do I get for three? four?" House was enjoying this – Cuddy having the upper hand.

"You couldn't handle it if I told you just now." Cuddy flirted.

"God, woman!" House felt his heart swelling. She was going to be work but she was worth it. He couldn't believe she finally figured him out.


End file.
